fairy_one_piece_tail_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragons
Dragons (ドラゴン, Doragon) are extremely powerful and intelligent creatures that live in Earth Land. ".''" :—About Dragons. Appearance Gallery File:Dragons_Manga_Infobox.png|Dragons in Magna Version. Biology Hybrids Inter-species Relationships To the events of the year X784, society does not believe in the existence of Dragons. However, the destruction of Tenrou Island caused by one of them, called Acnologia, changed society's view on this issue. Despite their destructive nature, some Dragons, such as Igneel, Grandeeney, and Metalicana have been said to care for humans to the point where they raise orphaned human children as their own. While raising the human, they teach them Dragon Slayer Magic to make the human more like them. The situation is somewhat different for other Dragons such as Acnologia, who view humans as nothing more than mere insects, and Zirconis, who hates humans and views the races merely as a food source. Acnologia has been described to be "the enemy of humanity", as confirmed by his subsequent behavior, when without warning and any particular reason, he appeared on Tenrou Island and tried to destroy it. Abilities and Powers Dragons are extremely powerful creatures, so powerful, in fact, that a form of Magic had to be created to combat them; their scales are so strong that, aside from Dragon Slayer Magic, no other form of Magic can pierce through them. This conceived notion does not, however, apply to Acnologia, who was unaffected by both regular and Dragon Slayer Magic. Dragons can also be wounded by their fellow Dragons. Dragons are extremely intelligent; they are able to speak the language of humans and can thus impart upon them their knowledge, as well as communicate with them. Some, however, do not seem to be happy with making contact with humans, who they consider to be inferior, and ignore altogether. Some Dragons even think of humans as one of their food sources. Overall Strength List of Dragons As of the year X792, according to Acnologia, all Dragons sans himself have been annihilated, and the only remnant of their legacy are the eight Dragon Slayers on the continent of Ishgar. Heroes Supporting Allies * Igneel: The Fire Dragon/The Fire Dragon King, Natsu Dragneel, '''Deceased' * Metalicana: The Iron Dragon, Gajeel Redfox, Deceased * Grandeeney: The Sky Dragon, Wendy Marvell, Deceased * Weisslogia: The White Dragon, Sting Eucliffe, Deceased * Skiadrum: The Shadow Dragon, Rogue Cheney, Deceased * Atlas Flame: The Fire Dragon/The Eternal Flame, N/A, Deceased Anti-Heroes Villains * Acnologia: The Black Dragon/The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse/The Dragon King, N/A, Active * Zirconis: The Jade Dragon, N/A, Deceased ** Zirconis (Spirit): The Jade Dragon, N/A, Deceased * Motherglare: N/A, N/A, Deceased Other featured characters * Scissor Runner: N/A, N/A, Deceased * Levia: N/A, N/A, Deceased * Dark Dragon: N/A, N/A, Deceased * Rock Dragon: N/A, N/A, Deceased Gallery Heroes Supporting Allies File:Igneel's_profile_image.png|Igneel Anti-Heroes File:Zirconis_square.png|Zirconis Villains File:Acnologia_Avatar.PNG|Acnologia Other featured characters Subspecies Miniature Dragons Miniature Dragons (小型ドラゴン, Kogata Doragon) are small Dragons of questionable intelligence that originate from the abdomen of the Dragon Motherglare. They lack eyes, do not have discernible teeth (rather, their bodies appear to be made of metallic scales, which run along the "gums" of their mouth in the form of jagged edges), are bidepal instead of quadrupedal; they additionally lack wings, however their claws are extremely sharp. Magic and Abilities * Enhanced Strength: Miniature Dragons are very strong, as they are able to overwhelm average to above-average strength Mages without much difficulty. * Laser Beam: An ability not seen in regular Dragons, Miniature Dragons are able to fire laser beams from their mouths in place of a typical Dragon's Roar associated with the larger, more common variation of their species; the lasers are capable of piercing solid objects, as well as flesh, and leave clean, round holes in their wake. The lasers can also be fired in rapid succession. History Past More than 400 years ago, Dragons were the rulers of the land and humans were considered to be merely a food source for them. One day, a Dragon proposed a truce between them, believing both species could live in harmony. This soon led to a civil war between both factions: the pro-humans and their opposite. Eventually, some humans were taught Magic by the Dragons and were requested to join the war. Before long, the tide of the war shifted into the favor of the pro-coexistence faction. However, both sides overlooked a potential threat: the humans who were taught Magic by the Dragons. Many a Dragon were slain, and thus, the humans became known as Dragon Slayers. In one case, a Dragon Slayer killed many Dragons, both friend and foe alike, and bathed in their blood, and turned into a Dragon himself: the reputed Black Dragon and self-proclaimed Dragon King, Acnologia. All other facts and stories about Dragons were collected in one book: Dragon Historia. One story in said book recounts the tale of Acnologia, and his single-handed destruction of an entire country. At some point 400 years ago, remaining Dragons formed the Magna Carta with humanity, agreeing to watch over them as they create the future. Synopsis On July 7, X777, all the remaining Dragons, except Acnologia, seemingly vanished, most notably, Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeeney, who each abandoned their young foster children, leaving the species to be remembered as little more than a myth. However, this was revealed, as per the word of Igneel, to have been due to the Dragon parents of the young Dragon Slayers not wanting them to eventually turn into Dragons like Acnologia had done. In order to prevent this, they hid inside the bodies of their foster children via a secret art, which allowed them to create antibodies to prevent this "Dragonification". They also did this to extend their own lifespan, having been left in a half-dead state after their souls were taken by Acnologia's Dragon Slayer Magic. See also * Spirit Will of the D. External Links * Dragons — Wikipedia article about dragons. * Dragons - Fairy Tail Wiki * Dragons One Piece Encyclopedia Trivia * ... References Site Navigation * ... Category:Dragons